


Fantasy

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Elizabeth's favorite fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

Peter's pulling another late night at the office and so Elizabeth is stuck taking care of herself for the night. She pulls out her favorite fantasy and settles down in bed, fingers brushing over her nipples. 

IN her fantasy, Peter will be sitting at his desk, going over paperwork. There's no one else there, but him and Neal. Neal will come into Peter's office and shut the door behind him. Peter will look up at Neal, a question on his lips. Neal doesn't give him a chance to respond though because he leans down, hovering over Peter and kisses him hard on the mouth.

Elizabeth slides a finger into her wet heat, thumbing her clit as she gets caught up in her fantasy. She always thought that Neal was more dominant that he let you believe and that he would dominate Peter, if given the chance. 

Peter will gasp into the kiss and Neal will take full advantage, pressing his weight down into Peter, sliding his tongue into Peter's mouth. His hands grip the chair on either side of Peter. One hand will wind down between them and roughly cup Peter through his pants and Peter will moan because he really likes that and Neal will smirk, pulling back from Peter just a little bit.

Elizabeth speeds up her pace and rocks her hips up into her own hand, grinding against her fingers. She's getting close. She groans and bites her bottom lip, hurrying the fantasy along.

Neal's got Peter braced against the desk and is thrusting into him. Peter's moaning beneath him, hand wrapped around his own cock and Neal makes him beg for his release, slowing down until he's barely moving inside of Peter before Peter does beg him for his orgasm. Neal smirks and slams back into him, harder than before. Peter strokes himself harder and faster before coming hard across his desk.

Neal shivers and buries himself in Peter as his own orgasm takes him over. He strokes his hands down Peter's bare back, feeling the muscles tense and relax.

Elizabeth pushes her fingers deeper into herself and comes hard, shaking with the aftershocks.

That's her favorite fantasy alright.


End file.
